starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gallandro
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = +/- 50 BBY – 40 BBY | thuiswereld = Ylix | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = Anja Gallandro | sterfte = 0 BBY | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Huurling CSA Agent | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = Zwartgrijs | oogkleur = Blauw | wapen = Archaïsche Blasters Model 434 Blaster Pistols | vervoer = | affiliatie = Ylix Militia Marso's Demons CSA }} 200px|thumb|Gallandro Gallandro was een huurling die net voor de Battle of Yavin in dienst was van de CSA. Hij werd op dat moment beschouwd als de snelste schutter in het universum. Gallandro overleed in de schatkamers van Xim the Despot op Dellalt. Biografie Jeugd Gallandro werd geboren op de onbelangrijke planeet Ylix uit een onbelangrijke familie. Ylix werd regelmatig aangevallen door revolutionairen van Goelitz, een rivaliserende koloniewereld. Het was een eeuwenoud conflict en niemand herinnerde zich nog hoe het was ontstaan. De inwoners van Ylix waren gewoon aan het geweld die de aanvallen veroorzaakten wanneer ze plaatsvonden. Tijdens het Empire beloofde de Moff orde op zaken te stellen, maar door een gebrek aan beschikbare manschappen bleef het conflict duren. In een van deze raids zag Gallandro hoe zijn ouders werden gedood. Gallandro verbleef vervolgens in een weeshuis op Ylix en in zijn tienerjaren vervoegde hij de Ylix Militia. Zijn loopbaan was een schoolvoorbeeld. Gallandro stelde zich meer en meer kandidaat voor moeilijke missies en zijn naam werd meer en meer bekend. Omdat Gallandro het gevaar gewoon begon te worden, werd dit stilaan een uitdaging en vond hij het gewone leven saai. Op een dag viel Gallandro’s unit een ziekenhuis aan en toen hij een Blaster hoorde, trok hij zijn wapen razendsnel. Het slachtoffer was een oude vrouw die een groep weeskinderen beschermde. Hoewel hij zelf een wees was, riep Gallandro een officier om dit probleem op te lossen. Het conflict werd een overwinning en Gallandro mocht naar Ylix terugkeren. Loopbaan Gallandro verlangde naar het gevaar en de uitdagingen waarin levens (en het zijne) op het spel stonden. Jarenlang zwierf hij rond zonder een echt doel met een Death Mark op wel meer dan honderd planeten en in tien stelsels. Hij was een huurling, lijfwacht en Bounty Hunter. Gallandro’s Blasters waren zijn beste vrienden en de snelheid waarmee hij zijn wapens kon trekken, hielpen hem talloze gevaren confronteren en doorstaan. Gallandro kaapte de Quamar Messenger tijdens haar eerste reis en vernietigde een piratenbende en hun basis op Geedon V zonder enige hulp. Gallandro sloot zich ook een tijdlang aan bij Marso’s Demons als een starfighter piloot. Het was zijn drang naar uitdagingen en gevaar dat hem door zijn moeilijkste missie loodste: het uitschakelen van de beruchte Malorm Family die de Galaxy Wonderer hadden gekaapt en dertig passagiers hadden gedood door hen de ruimte in te sturen. Odumin, een mysterieuze Auditor General in de Corporate Sector Authority huurde een team in om deze misdadigers uit te schakelen. Bovendien kregen de vrijwilligers amnestie voor hun misdaden in de Corporate Sector en in het Galactic Empire. Odumin was onder de indruk van Gallandro’s snelheid en maakte hem de leider van het team. Gallandro was verbaasd toen hij zag dat Odumin en Tynnan was, maar onderschatte hem zeker en vast niet. De Malorm Family werd in de val gelokt op Matra VI en ze wisten niet eens wie hen in het vizier had. Gallandro raakte in een twist met het Assassin’s Guild toen een van hun leden claimde om hen eveneens in het vizier te hebben. Dit zinde Gallandro niet en daardoor ontstond er een twist tussen hem en het gilde. Zij probeerden Gallandro steeds uit te schakelen, maar hij liet er zich niet in de war door brengen. Toen de helft van hun Inner Circle was gedood door Gallandro, boden ze hem een hoge functie aan ten einde raad, maar Gallandro weigerde. Gallandro kreeg ook een dochter, genaamd Anja Gallandro die hij verwekte met een vrouw van op Anobis. Anja verweet jarenlang Solo de dood van haar vader zonder de waarheid te weten te komen. Han Solo Na een kwarteeuw was Gallandro nog steeds niet zijn drang voor avontuur en de dood verloren. Toen Odumin hem vroeg om terug te keren als zijn assistent wat hij deed. Daar werd hij ingezet in een missie om een slavenhandel op te doeken rond Zlarb en waarvan de invloed tot in de hoge echelons van de CSA reikte. Terwijl Odumin undercover ging, moest Gallandro naar Ammuud reizen om er meer te weten te komen over de slaven. Op Ammuud ontmoette Gallandro voor het eerst Han Solo. De Corellian nam de plaats in van de Mor Ewwen Glayyd op Ammuud in een duel dat Gallandro met hem was aangegaan. Omdat Gallandro geen ruzie met Solo had, blies hij het duel af. Maar niet lang later was het Gallandro die met een Victory-class Star Destroyer de slaven liet arresteren die de Millennium Falcon achtervolgden. De Falcon zelf werd ook aangehouden en Gallandro moest hen begeleiden naar een stoppunt. Zover lieten Solo en Chewbacca het echter niet komen. Solo kon Gallandro tijdelijk verdoven in zijn rechterhand en omdat hij minder snel was met zijn linkerhand, gaf Gallandro zich gewonnen. Solo gijzelde vervolgens Odumin en liet de CSA opdraaien voor de verloren kost van 10.000 Credits voor zijn onvrijwillige betrokkenheid in de slavendeal. Dellalt 200px|thumb|Gallandro Gallandro’s confrontaties met Solo bleven hem dwarszitten. Hij kon moeilijk verkroppen dat de Corellian hem tweemaal had gedwarsboomd in zijn plannen. Gallandro verliet Odumin om een persoonlijke vendetta met Solo af te handelen. Zo ontdekte hij dat de Corellian zich bevond op Dellalt in de Tion Hegemony. Gallandro volgde het spoor dat Solo en zijn trawanten hadden achtergelaten en sloot een deal met J’uoch, de leidster van de operatie die de Millennium Falcon hadden gekaapt en vermoedden dat Solo informatie bezaten over de Queen of Ranroon, een legendarisch schip van Xim the Despot. Gallandro zou voor haar de informatie vastkrijgen op voorwaarde dat hij met Solo mocht afrekenen. Toen Han en zijn vrienden het kamp bereikten, was Gallandro aanwezig en probeerde hij te onderhandelen met Han die in een benarde situatie zat. Maar Xim’s War-Robots zorgden voor afleiding zodat Gallandro zich moest bezighouden met de Droids af te houden. In deze strijd redde Gallandro zelfs Solo’s leven door een afstandschot te lukken. Han redde daarna ook Gallandro’s leven door een robot neer te schieten die de gunslinger achteraan naderde. Uiteindelijk deed Gallandro alsof hij dood was zodat de robots hem met rust lieten en hun tocht voortzetten. Gallandro gebruikte de Falcon om Solo en zijn team op te laden en stelde hem voor om hun vete te laten varen als hij zou mogen delen in de rijkdommen die te vinden waren in de Queen of Ranroon. Solo, Alexandr Badure en Hasti Troujow vonden dit erg verdacht, maar gingen akkoord. Toen ze de schatkamers uiteindelijk hadden gelokaliseerd, leidden Gallandro en Solo de groep naar binnen met de professor Skynx, Badure en Hasti als gevolg. Toen Solo de weg vond door een geheime kamer, belandde Gallandro eindelijk in de situaatie waarin hij zijn wraak kon voltrekken. Gallandro moest vaststellen dat Solo’s schot het snelste schot was dat ooit naar hem was gelost, maar het was niet snel genoeg. Gallandro raakte Solo in zijn schouder waardoor het schot van de Corellian miste. Gallandro zou de anderen doden en Solo meenemen naar de Corporate Sector waar hij terecht zou staan. Langs een kant was Gallandro ontgoocheld dat hij iemand van Solo’s kaliber niet had kunnen gebruiken als assistent of als lieutenant. Toen Gallandro ook Skynx wou neerhalen, dieper in de schatkamers, werd hij plots zelf neergeschoten door talloze automatische verdedigingsblasters. Skynx had de waarschuwingslichten verwijderd en Gallandro werd omgetoverd in een hoop verbrande as, hoewel hij nooit verslagen was geweest in een duel. Achter de Schermen *Gallandro's voornaam werd bijna vastgelegd als 'Inbar' op de official blog. Bron *Han Solo’s Revenge *Han Solo and the Lost Legacy *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *The Essential Guide to Characters *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *The New Essential Chronology *Gallandro in de Databank *So Uncivilized: Great Gunslingers in Star Wars, Part 2 category:Mensen category:CSA category:Huurlingen